Gaming systems are known comprising a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine with selected symbols displayed in virtual reels on a video display.
Commonly progressive awards known as jackpots can be provided which increment as a wager is made by the player for each game round. Each increment is typically proportional to the wager, and therefore increments only occur during games when a wager is placed. Also known are free games which are awarded free of charge to the player on a trigger event. Since jackpots are typically proportional to the wager, they are not incremented during the free games and this can give the impression to the player that the free game is not genuinely a full game, lacking the benefit of the jackpot increment.
There is a need for alternative or enhanced gaming systems and methods to add to player enjoyment during free or feature games.